


Настоящее человеческое

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: В 7:29 на остановке с понедельника по пятницу всегда сидит десятилетний мальчик. Мальчика зовут Юнги.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, MIDI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	Настоящее человеческое

Скачать: [DOCX](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oAxellTXLaHSMtqg8BNIAni_KsrIjCS7/view?usp=sharing) | [TXT](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zpg7l2JO0Sl-f1PsveyPAn25eUsylDkx/view?usp=sharing) | [FB2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iiNrlL__Qr4GlVdQWk_afSmuNX596Def/view?usp=sharing)  
  


Хосок внимательно смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и включает запись:  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая остановка — Дальсон парк.  
Точно высчитывает еще пять секунд во избежание травмоопасности и закрывает двери. Автобус плавно двигается с места. Он достаточно старый, 2030 года, но ездит очень ровно. Хосок ни разу не попадал в аварию, хотя, возможно, дело в записанной программе, не позволяющей ему попасть в ДТП.  
Автобус проезжает еще закрытые поутру магазины, сонных людей, спешащих на работу, дома, дома, дома, много домов — и снова тормозит ровно у остановки. Хосок всегда останавливает автобус у столба с электронным расписанием. Точность — это хорошо. Точность — это правильно.  
Он открывает двери и поворачивает голову, наблюдая за теми, кто входит через передние двери. В 7:29 на этой остановке с понедельника по пятницу всегда сидит десятилетний мальчик. У мальчика темные волосы и он постоянно хочет спать. Хосок наблюдает за тем, как он проходит в салон автобуса и зевает. На Хосока не смотрит, и это правильно, на него не должны обращать внимание, если обращают — значит, он плохо работает.  
В зеркало видно, как мальчик клюет носом, держась за спинку сиденья. Он должен выходить через одну остановку. Его голова опускается все ниже и ниже, лямка тяжелого рюкзака сползает с плеча.  
— Начальная школа, — включает Хосок запись.  
Смотрит в зеркало.  
Мальчик не двигается с места.  
— Начальная школа, — почему-то включает запись еще раз. По инструкции не положено два раза.  
Реакции нет. Проходит минута. Расписание. Автобус должен успеть по расписанию, или его спишут.  
У Хосока немного дергается плечо.  
— Начальная школа, — сообщает вновь и добавляет оглушительный гудок.  
Мальчик вздрагивает, оглядывается по сторонам, быстро подтягивает лямку рюкзака на плечо и вылетает в двери.  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая остановка…  
Хосок смотрит, как мальчик бежит по тротуару, крепко вцепившись в лямки рюкзака, на бегу внезапно резко оборачивается и почему-то широко улыбается — у него щербатая улыбка с деснами. Машет рукой. Наверное, ему? Хосок улыбается тоже и поднимает руку в ответ. Люди любят, когда им улыбаются. Это правильно. Он тоже всегда должен улыбаться.  
Хосок забирает мальчика у школы в 14:14 по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. По вторникам и четвергам мальчик садится на другой остановке в 18:17.  
Иногда он не появляется. Например, по выходным.  
Хосок хорошо знает расписание своих пассажиров — сейчас мало кто ездит на автобусах. Скоро их всех спишут, и они будут больше не нужны, новые модели общественного транспорта намного быстрее и управляются автоматически. Это очень удобно.  
Привычное расписание меняется в среду. Хосок еще только подъезжает к остановке в 13:18, а мальчик уже бежит к автобусу. Залетает в двери, едва они успевают открыться — Хосок отмечает сбившийся галстук, кровь на руках и ссадину на щеке. Серьезных повреждений нет, вызывать врача не надо. Мальчик припадает к стеклу его кабины и, оглядываясь назад, на улицу, тихо шепчет:  
— Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, пожалуйста, быстрее, ну пожалуйста…  
Хосок смотрит на остановку. От школы к ней бегут еще трое мальчишек, покрупнее. Расписание. Нельзя закрывать двери раньше положенного.  
— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются, следующая остановка…  
Хосок закрывает двери за пару секунд до того, как мальчишки добегут до остановки. Самый крупный из них успевает ударить по стеклу. Повреждений нет.  
— Дерьмовая жестянка! — слышится, когда Хосок успевает тронуться с места. — В следующий раз я тебя догоню!  
Мальчик шумно выдыхает и опускает лоб на стекло. Хосок смотрит в зеркало на то, как у него начинает постепенно восстанавливаться дыхание. Автобус приедет на следующую остановку слишком рано.  
— Спасибо, — раздается едва слышное и внезапное.  
— Я рад служить, — произносит обязательное Хосок и улыбается.  
Мальчик хмурится, но улыбается тоже в ответ.  


  


* * *

  
Как ни странно, но автобусы почему-то не списывают. Ни через год, ни через два, ни через пять лет. Новый транспорт дороже и многие люди не могут позволить себе постоянно тратить деньги на дорогой чип-проездной. Оплата в автобусах ниже, но самое главное — в автобусах бесплатный проезд для школьников и пожилых людей. Поэтому Хосок привыкает слушать о болезнях и о проблемах с новыми технологиями, а вот школьники с ним не общаются.  
Мальчик взрослеет. Теперь он возвращается домой по понедельникам и четвергам в 16:54, а по вторникам, средам и пятницам — в 21:06.  
Хосок наблюдает за тем, как он растет — постепенно вытягивается и из ребенка с пухлыми щеками превращается в худосочного прыщавого подростка. Иногда он заходит в автобус с ссадинами на лице и прячет синяки на руках под длинными рукавами. Критических повреждений нет, Хосок не вызывает врача.  
А еще он всегда улыбается, когда заходит, и машет рукой, когда выходит. Как будто здоровается и прощается. Хосок улыбается в ответ, но он всегда должен улыбаться, это правильно. А мальчик не должен, и это… неправильно?  
Вечерами практически никого нет, и в очередной вторник в автобусе только они вдвоем. В зеркало видно, как мальчик смотрит в окно, подперев щеку кулаком. Затем поворачивает голову и замечает, что за ним следят. Хосок сразу же возвращается к дороге, но по шагам позади понимает, что тот встал с места на пару остановок раньше.  
— А автобус ездит всю ночь?  
Обращение заставляет дернуть головой.  
— Нет, он останавливается на зарядку, — поясняет Хосок.  
— А вы?  
Голову снова немного дергает.  
— Я рад служить, я друг людей, по инструкциям ко мне нельзя обращаться формально…  
— Хорошо, ты, — резко исправляется мальчик. — Где ты ночуешь?  
— Я водитель автобуса.  
— Значит, в автобусе?  
— Я должен быть на своем рабочем месте рядом с зарядкой.  
— Понятно… — мальчик почему-то снова вздыхает. — А ты когда-нибудь хотел проездить вот так всю ночь?  
Вопрос сбивает с толку.  
— Я не понимаю. Мое расписание…  
— Нет, подожди, — его останавливают, — тебе никогда не хотелось кататься по городу ночью? Это так… успокаивает. Я смотрю на фонари, и каждый словно отмеряет такт, а внутри такта деревья и дома выстраиваются в ноты, и так пусто вокруг, что голова успокаивается и хочется сочинять.  
Хосок смотрит на темную дорогу вперед — фонари действительно стоят вдоль дороги. Останавливается на очередной остановке, включает запись и снова трогается с места.  
— Смотри, вон какой-то не горит, — весело произносит мальчик. — Это пауза. А вон там начинается новый такт.  
— Я не понимаю, — голову снова дергает.  
— Не понимаешь музыку?  
В голосе проскальзывает какая-то эмоция, но Хосок старая модель, такая же, как этот автобус — в его программе нет определения широкого спектра эмоций. Он может улыбаться, понимает радость, злость, печаль, страх и удивление. На более тонкие эмоции его программа не рассчитана.  
— Я не понимаю, — повторяет Хосок.  
— Открой стекло.  
— По инструкции человек не должен входить в кабину водителя.  
— Открой стекло, я не войду.  
В голове снова что-то дергает. В последнее время все чаще. Надо сходить на внеплановое техобслуживание, но тогда Хосока, возможно, спишут. Он открывает стекло и поворачивается к мальчику, который протягивает ему «капельку» наушника и пытается вставить сам в ухо.  
— Людям нельзя прикасаться ко мне без должной причины, — произносит Хосок, приподнимая руку.  
— Прости, поспешил. Держи, вставь в ухо, я включу.  
Люди не извиняются перед андроидами. Хосок смотрит на мальчика и протягивает руку, на которую ему кладут белый наушник. Он вставляет его в ухо и прислушивается. Из наушника льется неторопливая, неспешная симфоническая мелодия. Поисковая система практически сразу выдает список инструментов, имя композитора и дату записи. Хосок открывает рот, чтобы сообщить об этом, но внезапно на его губы кладут палец.  
— Слушай.  
Мелодия начинает постепенно нарастать, и Хосока снова дергает — процессор обрабатывает получаемую информацию, но с таким он еще не сталкивался. Музыка громыхает в ушах, и Хосоку приходится достать наушник, потому что система начинает зависать, он не сможет вести автобус в таких условиях. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно.  
— Ты проехал остановку.  
Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно.  
— Прости?  
Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно. Это травмоопасно.  
— Ты должен был повернуть. Эй? Ты работаешь? Эй, эй, эй…  
Это травмоопасно, это…  
Система включает аварийную программу за минуту до того, как автобус должен был вписаться в ближайший дом, не попав в нужный поворот. Хосок выруливает на дорогу, избегая встречи с машиной и все снова возвращается под контроль. До ближайшей остановки 150 метров.  
— Хорошо, что у моей мамы андроид из той же серии, я знаю, где у вас аварийка…  
Мальчик выдыхает и отступает назад.  
— Тебе не понравилась музыка?  
Хосок останавливает автобус на остановке. Процессор все еще слишком сильно греется. Ему нужно отдохнуть.  
— Что такое «понравилась»?  
— Это… когда тебе хорошо от того, что ты слышишь? — неуверенно поясняют ему.  
— Что такое «хорошо»?  
Мальчик хмурится.  
— Хорошо — это хорошо, — делает глубокий вдох он. — Я не могу это объяснить. Ай.  
Он машет рукой и очевидно, что Хосок вызвал чем-то его недовольство. Он улыбается. Всегда нужно улыбаться, чтобы человек был доволен.  
Мальчик смотрит на него 0,23 секунды, а затем выходит в открытые двери. Хосоку все-таки очень интересно, что же такое «хорошо».  


  


* * *

  
Они почти не разговаривают еще долгие недели. Хосок иногда ловит его взгляд в зеркало, но мальчик больше не подходит. Система говорит, что это одновременно правильно и неправильно, но зависает реже.  
В воскресенье мальчик возвращается позже обычного. Хосок отмечает белую рубашку вместо привычных темных толстовок или школьной формы, галстук, черные брюки и начищенные ботинки. Он забивается в угол в глубине автобуса и прислоняется виском к стеклу. Печаль — диагностирует Хосок, это несложная эмоция.  
Мальчик не выходит на своей остановке, и зачем-то едет до конечной, где Хосок обычно разворачивается обратно, но это последний рейс на сегодня, поэтому он, поколебавшись, выходит из кабины и заходит внутрь. Мальчик смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и Хосок не знает, что делать. Надо его выставить? Инструкции запрещают людям оставаться в автобусе.  
— Тебе печально? — спрашивает он и улыбается. Он всегда улыбается.  
Мальчик отводит взгляд и не отвечает ничего.  
— Что люди делают, когда кому-то печально? — спрашивает Хосок снова и ловит на себе тяжелый взгляд.  
Ему хлопают по ближайшему сиденью.  
— Я должен сесть? Это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше?  
— Просто сядь уже, — почему-то раздражается мальчик, вновь утыкаясь в окно.  
Хосок послушно присаживается рядом.  
— Я не умею утешать, этого нет в моей программе.  
— Сиди рядом. Все.  
Хосок молчаливо улыбается и сидит, автоматически отсчитывая про себя минуты. Он смотрит прямо вперед, в темноту улицы, и резко поворачивает голову, когда на его плечо опускают голову.  
— Людям нельзя…  
— Просто сиди. Ничего страшного не происходит. Просто сиди.  
Инструкции запрещают такое поведение. Человек приказывает. Процессор снова начинает усиленно греться. Человеку надо подчиняться. Человеку надо подчиняться. Человеку надо…  
— Я когда-нибудь выиграю этот гребаный конкурс… — произносит внезапно мальчик ему в плечо.  
Хосок не понимает, что за конкурс, но сидит рядом.  
— Ты знаешь, у мамы был такой же андроид, — тихо продолжает говорить мальчик. — Я учил его танцевать дурацкие танцы. И смеяться. Ты не умеешь смеяться?  
— Нет.  
— Он любил, когда я играл на фортепиано. Ему нравилось. Я знаю, что нравилось. Вам может что-то нравиться. Вы даже можете…  
Температура процессора снова начинает повышаться. Мальчик не договаривает и вздыхает. Медленно поднимает голову и так внимательно смотрит, словно он тоже машина.  
— Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь не улыбаться?  
Вопрос падает куда-то в системный код и Хосок чувствует, что начинает снова зависать. С ним никогда так не разговаривали.  
— Люди улыбаются, когда им хорошо. Если тебе плохо или грустно, или никак, ты можешь не улыбаться.  
— Я должен улыбаться.  
Система начинает работать медленнее, словно внутри запускается какой-то процесс, тормозящий работу программного обеспечения.  
— Я должен улыбаться…  
— Если тебе хочется.  
— У меня нет желаний. Я рад служить.  
— Ты еще просто не понял, — кривовато улыбается и хмыкает.  
— Я должен…  
— Довезешь меня домой?  
Знакомый процесс перебивает остальные и система снова начинает работать правильно. Это простое и понятное задание. Хосок поднимается на ноги и медленно идет обратно в свою кабину, когда сзади раздается:  
— Спасибо, что побыл рядом.  
Хосок замирает в дверях. Поворачивается к нему и задает вопрос, который, кажется, берется совсем не из его системного кода.  
— Хочешь, я прокачу тебя по ночному Тегу?  
Мальчик приподнимает голову и на губах у него появляется уже знакомая улыбка. Хосок упорно ищет определение для нее в забитых в его память словарях и находит самое простое человеческое слово: красивая. Улыбка красивая.  


  


* * *

  
Мальчик взрослеет еще, технически его уже нельзя звать «мальчик» — он должен был поступить в университет. Во время сдачи экзаменов Хосок его практически не видит.  
Хосок все еще работает — удивительно, но техосмотр продолжает говорить о том, что он находится в нормальном состоянии и годится к работе. Возможно, просто жалко списывать. Возможно, новые андроиды обойдутся дороже и приходится выжимать все из старых.  
Мальчика зовут Юнги.  
Хосок узнает об этом, когда снова везет его домой поздно вечером и тот сообщает сам, как бы между делом, словно именно эта информация Хосоку и была нужна. Юнги разговаривает всегда, когда никого рядом нет, и никогда — когда в автобусе есть хоть кто-нибудь.  
Хосок не понимает, почему, но тот каждый раз пытается донести до него какие-то вещи, которые так сложно уложить в программу и удивительно, как его система еще не полетела с такой нагрузкой. Хосок может выдать сотню определений, но их так сложно понять. Юнги говорит, что он поймет. Когда-нибудь. И почему-то продолжает с ним возиться, как возятся с допотопной старой игрушкой.  
— Почему ты сейчас улыбаешься? — спрашивает однажды.  
И Хосок задумывается, потому что его программа предписывает улыбаться всегда, но сейчас в автобусе никого нет, и Юнги, скорее всего, попросит провезти его пару лишних остановок и вернуть обратно, и расскажет что-то про человеческую жизнь там, за дверями автобуса… почему Хосока интересует жизнь за дверями автобуса? Почему Хосок улыбается?  
— Это называется «хорошо»? — задает ответный вопрос он, потому что своего ответа у него нет.  
Юнги в ответ довольно присвистывает:  
— Я знал, что ты поймешь.  
И он почему-то так этому очевидно рад, что Хосок тоже… рад. Это странная имитация чего-то человеческого, и Хосок находит для нее в словаре слово «настоящее» и обрабатывает его очень, очень долго. Что такое «настоящее»? Что такое «человеческое»? Можно ли все это применить именно к нему? Поисковая система сбоит, и Хосоку кажется, что он вот-вот отключится.  
— Ты когда-нибудь выходил из автобуса? — задает Юнги очередной вопрос, опираясь локтями на спущенное стекло и укладывая на них голову.  
— Да.  
Вопрос непонятный. Хосок выходит из автобуса, чтобы зайти в салон. Он часто это делает.  
— Нет, ты не понял.  
Он опять не понял. Хосок отрывает взгляд от дороги на 0,14 секунды, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Юнги. Эмоция у него на лице слишком сложная, и Хосоку не очень хорошо от того, что он снова что-то не понял. Юнги иногда говорит слово «устал». Хосок, наверное, тоже «устал» не понимать. В его лексиконе появились слова «хорошо» и «нехорошо», и не понимать — это вот как раз про последнее.  
— Выходить куда-то дальше, чем за стены автобуса? — поясняет Юнги.  
Эта идея Хосоку «не нравится», о чем он считает своим долгом тут же сообщить:  
— Я не должен отходить от автобуса и зарядки.  
— Какой у тебя процент? — Юнги произносит это «задумчиво», словно долго-долго создает слова из множества букв внутри.  
— Уровень зарядки шестьдесят девять процентов, — послушно отвечает Хосок.  
— Я верну тебя обратно, ты не заметишь, что уходил.  
Человек обманывает, как можно уйти и не заметить, что ушел. Цифры кода внутри начинают «нехорошо» сбоить — их можно попытаться упорядочить, но получается это очень сложно. Хосок останавливает автобус на конечной, кладет руки на колени и опускает голову.  
Температура на улице восемнадцать градусов по Цельсию — сквозь открытые двери можно проверить. Уровень загрязнения воздуха низкий. Ветер умеренный, восточный.  
— Ну? Это твой шанс, — снова спрашивает Юнги и выходит наружу через открытые двери.  
Хосок медленно поворачивает к нему голову. Ветер лохматит его темные волосы, и Юнги ежится в своей толстовке, засовывая руки в карманы.  
— Выходи, — командует.  
Хосока слегка коротит, пока он внутренне оценивает насколько этот приказ противоречит Первому закону, а затем он все же подчиняется и встает со своего места. В голове просчитываются сотни вариантов и в одном из них его оставляют вдалеке от зарядки и он не может вернуться обратно и завести автобус, чтобы он поехал утром. От этой мысли… печально? радостно? задумчиво? Хосок перебирает все знакомые ему эмоции и решает, что это «страшно».  
— Мне страшно, — сообщает он, глядя на Юнги.  
Тот вскидывает брови и почему-то… смеется. Человек смеется. Плечи дергаются, смех хрипловатый и колючий.  
— Почему тебе страшно?  
— Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому и Второму Законам, — послушно отвечает Хосок.  
— И что угрожает твоей безопасности?  
— Я отключусь и не смогу вернуться обратно.  
— Я тебя донесу, не волнуйся.  
— Мой вес превышает твой на 19 килограмм, ты сможешь тащить меня в течение приблизительно 5–10 минут, донести меня возможно, если ты будешь волочь меня по земле, но это может повредить мои компоненты.  
— И ты… не хочешь, чтобы я тебя повредил?  
— Не хочу, — соглашается Хосок. — Это неправильно.  
— Не хочет он, — со смехом произносит Юнги, и Хосок не понимает, почему он смеется. — Охрененно, ты молодец.  
— Это похвала?  
— Это похвала, — быстро кивает Юнги. — Ты реально молодец.  
— А можно быть нереально молодцом?  
Юнги снова смеется, сгибаясь и опираясь ладонями в колени. Уголки губ Хосока тоже тянутся вверх.  
— Выходи, выходи, — наконец, со смехом произносит он и призывно машет рукой. — Смотри, вокруг ночь, там парк, я собираюсь туда идти, и там темно, стремно и совершенно точно небезопасно, а ты собираешься стоять здесь и смотреть, как я иду в небезопасное место?  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы тебе был причинен вред из-за моего бездействия, — склоняет голову набок Хосок.  
— Вот! Вот! Не можешь, — со смехом кивает Юнги. — Поэтому выходи или я попрусь туда один.  
Первый и Второй закон важнее, чем Третий, поэтому Хосок медленно выходит из автобуса и делает пару шагов от него в сторону Юнги. Подчиняться приказу человека очень легко, только Хосок не может понять, чей приказ выше по уровню — того, кто ему запретил, или того, кто ему разрешил. Но Юнги почему-то подчиняться… он долго ищет еще какой-то синоним к слову «правильно» и «хорошо» и останавливает выбор на «приятно». Слово звучит, как настоящее человеческое.  
Юнги отходит назад, ближе к парку. Хосок делает пару неуверенных шагов следом за ним. Там действительно темно и очень сложно спрогнозировать существующий уровень опасности для человека.  
— Давай, давай, — улыбается Юнги и ныряет за деревья на парковую дорожку. — Ты идешь?  
Юнги больше не видно, и от автобуса все-таки приходится отойти чуть дальше. Юнги оборачивается на ходу, возвращается обратно, и Хосок тут же докладывает:  
— Я отошел от автобуса на 15 метров.  
— Отлично, — кивает Юнги и тянет его за рукав форменной куртки. — Пойдем дальше. Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Второй закон вновь вызывает сбой в голове, но Хосок покорно подчиняется и шагает следом за ним, глядя на то, как его ведут за рукав.  
— Мы отошли от автобуса на тридцать метров, — сообщает он. — Тридцать два. Тридцать четыре. Тридцать шесть.  
— Видишь, ничего не происходит страшного.  
— Сорок.  
— Вон там озеро. Идем быстрее.  
— Сорок пять. Сорок шесть. Сорок семь.  
— У меня так голова заболит от твоих подсчетов.  
— Это вред?  
— Возможно?  
Хосок замолкает, снова внимательно изучая гравий под ногами. Непонятно. Ничего непонятно. Процессор усиленно пытается обработать поступающую информацию, но справляется с этим совсем плохо.  
Юнги выпускает его рукав только когда падает прямо на траву у озера, и Хосок внимательно смотрит на него сверху вниз, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят.  
— Садись, — командуют ему.  
Трава испачкает одежду, которую надо беречь, но Хосок все равно подчиняется и садится рядом, аккуратно выпрямляя ноги и спину.  
— Ну как там твой уровень зарядки?  
— Пятьдесят семь процентов.  
— Отлично, мы успеем дойти обратно. Я же говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
Юнги садится рядом, скрещивая ноги и снова задумчиво смотрит на темную-темную воду озера. Хосок тоже смотрит в ту же сторону и думает о том, что происходит в голове у человека. Это вода. Среди деревьев. Зачем?  
— Красиво, да? — тихо произносит Юнги. — Тихо так.  
Хосок не отвечает ничего, прислушиваясь к шуму листвы за спиной. Через окно все казалось совсем другим, и это как кусок той самой жизни, в которую уходят люди, когда выходят из автобуса. Часть человеческого, которую они называют «красиво».  
Юнги молчит, подперев голову рукой, и они сидят так целых девятнадцать минут, прежде чем Хосок спрашивает, то, о чем давно хотел спросить:  
— Почему ты общаешься не с людьми, а со мной?  
— Потому что вы лучше, чем люди, — Юнги вновь ложится на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны. — Потому что с тобой проще, чем с людьми. Потому что если я спрошу тебя, почему тебе страшно, что ты мне ответишь?  
— Я боюсь отключиться.  
— Вот и я тоже боюсь отключиться.  
Он смотрит в небо, и Хосок переводит взгляд туда же, высчитывая количество звезд. Почему отключаться страшно? Обычно на техосмотре его отключают, чтобы проверить внутренние компоненты, и в прошлый раз Хосок впервые подумал о том, что его могут больше никогда не включить обратно. Что тогда?  
— Все люди боятся, что когда-нибудь их отключат, не спросив того, хотят они этого или нет, — продолжает Юнги. — И говорить об этом тоже боятся. И страшнее всего, когда отключают кого-то, кого ты хорошо знал.  
Юнги тоже могут отключить. Хосок думает об этом, глядя в темное небо, и эта мысль вызывает у него очередной сбой: он хорошо знает Юнги, и будет неправильно, если когда-нибудь его отключат. Это будет совсем неправильно. Юнги нельзя отключать. Юнги нельзя отключать. Юнги нельзя отключать.  
— Какой у тебя процент зарядки?  
— Юнги нельзя отключать, — дает неправильный ответ на вопрос Хосок.  
— Спокойно, спокойно, меня никто не отключает, чего ты?  
Юнги вновь садится на траве, приподнимаясь на коленях, и осторожно трогает за плечо.  
— Ты опять? Как тогда, с музыкой?  
— Юнги нельзя отключать, — беспомощно произносит Хосок, не зная, как переключиться.  
Его голову наклоняют вниз, и Хосок точно знает, совершенно точно знает, что Юнги хочет сделать. Его сейчас перезапустят, и от этого почему-то вновь становится совершенно по-человечески «страшно».  
— Не надо, не надо, — быстро произносит он, цепляясь за руку Юнги. — Не надо.  
Голову больше не трогают, но поднять ее все равно очень тяжело, потому что человек хотел что-то сделать, а Хосок ему не разрешил.  
И его послушались.  
Его не отключили.  
Юнги молчаливо сидит рядом, не убирая руку из-под Хосоковой ладони. Уровень работы системы постепенно нормализуется.  
— Пойдем, я отведу тебя обратно, — произносит Юнги и встает, опираясь на его плечо.  
Он протягивает руку, и Хосок не понимает, зачем — он может подняться сам. Но послушно хватается за протянутую ладонь и встает на ноги.  
— Уровень зарядки тридцать пять процентов, — докладывает он, семеня следом за Юнги и все еще держась за его руку.  
— Ты можешь считать метры, если хочешь.  
— До автобуса осталось шестьдесят пять метров. Шестьдесят три. Шестьдесят один…  


  


* * *

  
Хосок учится различать между «хочется» и «не хочется», «нравится» и «не нравится». Например, водить автобус ему нравится. Хосок рассказывает Юнги об этом, когда однажды вечером они забираются на крышу, чтобы быть поближе к звездам. Хосок сразу же сообщает ему, что до ближайшей звезды им нужно лететь четыре тысячи двести сорок три световых года, но Юнги машет на это рукой и снова спрашивает о том, что ему нравится.  
— Сейчас, — отвечает Хосок.  
— Хорошо, я подожду, — пожимает плечами Юнги.  
— Нет, мне нравится «сейчас».  
Хосок внимательно смотрит на небо, надеясь увидеть там то же, что видит Юнги, но это слишком сложно, быть настоящим. Хосок пока умеет только бояться.  
Юнги, в отличие от него нравится намного больше вещей, в которых Хосок ничего не смыслит, но запоминает все, на всякий случай. Юнги нравится просыпаться без будильника и долго лежать с мыслью о том, что никуда не надо идти. Запах крепкого кофе по утрам. Хрустящие тосты, жареная курица и холодная вода в жару. Скрипучий снег, просторные майки и холодные кончики собачьих носов. Нравится, когда музыка играет внутри, и нравится тишина вокруг. Нравится, когда сквозь городской смог просачивается свет звезд, как шуршит гравий под шинами велосипеда, как капли дождя стучат по стеклу ночью и как пахнет асфальт после дождя. Нравится чувство, когда находишь историю и с первых строк понимаешь — твоя. Нравится, когда ноты на бумаге выходят такими же, как видело сердце. Нравится, когда честно, прямо и не тревожно. Нравится побеждать и нравится смотреть на то, как кто-то смеется. Нравится, когда кот мнет лапами колени, когда прикасается кто-то родной и когда тебе сообщают, что тебя ждут.  
— Я тебя жду, — отзывается на это Хосок, и у Юнги плечи трясутся в беззвучном смехе.  
До звезд больше четырех тысяч световых лет, а до руки Юнги — всего пять сантиметров и почему-то Хосоку кажется, что преодолеть их намного сложнее, чем путь до звезд. Для этого надо быть человеком, и, наверное, поэтому для Юнги таких преград не существует.  
Хосоку очень нравится «сейчас». И то, что у людей теплые, такие неидеально гладкие руки.  


  


* * *

  
В зеркало видно, как группа подростков, высунув языки от старательности, расписывают чистые, только сегодня утром вымытые окна краской. Инструкция в случае данного поведения людей говорит о том, что Хосок должен их остановить, поэтому на остановке он выходит из кабины и заходит внутрь салона. Юнги сидит в самом углу и отворачивается от окна только когда Хосок проходит мимо него: тревожно крутит головой и вытягивается на месте.  
— Прошу прощения, во-первых, вы допустили ошибку, — произносит Хосок, постучав одного из подростков по плечу, — «смерть ебучим ондроидам», слово «андроидам» пишется через «а».  
Парень медленно разворачивается в его сторону и выпрямляется, расправляя широкие плечи.  
— И во-вторых такое поведение недопустимо в общественном транспорте, покиньте, пожалуйста, салон автобуса.  
— Ты че щас сказал? — парень делает пару шагов вперед, нависая над Хосоком всем своим ростом. — Ну-ка повтори.  
— Покиньте, пожалуйста, салон автобуса, — послушно повторяет Хосок.  
— Ага, прям щас, — он оборачивается к другим людям и улыбается. — Разбежался.  
Улыбка у него не такая, как у Юнги, отмечает про себя Хосок. Ненастоящая.  
— Простите, здесь негде разбежаться, поэтому я рекомендовал бы выйти из автобуса шагом.  
Девушка в черном костюме и с платком, закрывающим половину лица, фыркает от смеха. Парень приподнимает брови и толкает Хосока в грудь ладонью.  
— А что ты мне сделаешь, если я не выйду? А?  
— Я буду вынужден вывести вас наружу, применив силу.  
— Ты же не можешь причинить мне вред, жестянка, что ты балаболишь, — Хосок чувствует, как его снова ощутимо толкают в грудь. — Ребят, может, к акции добавим показательный пример того, как нужно вести себя с железками?  
Он снова смеется, и Хосок совсем не понимает, что смешного человек находит в происходящем. Ему не смешно.  
— А чего он не улыбается? — ввинчивается в разговор девушка и опирается рукой на плечо. — Они ж все должны. Ты что, поломанный?  
— Я не хочу, — отвечает Хосок.  
— Может, мы тебя разберем и посмотрим, почему ты не хочешь?  
Она задумчиво тычет пальцем в то место, где располагается основной процессор, и Хосок автоматически делает шаг назад.  
— Ребят, завязывайте, а, наигрались уже.  
Хосок делает еще шаг назад по коридору, потому что Юнги теснит его к двери собой и становится впереди, приподнимая плечи и засовывая руки в карманы.  
— Вы написали, что хотели, вон выход, вам есть чем заняться, — продолжает он, не двигаясь с места, когда первый парень подходит ближе.  
— А ты что, из этих, любителей? — выплевывает он в лицо Юнги слова, и тот напрягается, вздергивая подбородок. — Отойди.  
— У них стоит программа по вызову полиции в таких случаях, если ты не в курсе.  
Хосок смотрит Юнги в затылок и думает о том, что эту программу начали ставить в модели, которые выходят позже, и логически сейчас нужно сообщить людям, что это неправда. Но Хосок не успевает: парень хватает Юнги за ворот толстовки и чуть приподнимает его вверх.  
Система снова сбоит, один из процессов сильно грузит оперативную память, и Хосок может полноценно обрабатывать поступающую информацию только через какое-то время, которое он не может подсчитать. Он внимательно смотрит на Юнги: повреждений нет, системы жизнеобеспечения работают нормально.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Хосок, потому что это человеческий вопрос, который любит задавать Юнги.  
— Да, — медленно выдыхает он. — Опусти его. Опусти.  
Хосок медленно разворачивается и разжимает пальцы, стискивающие шею того самого парня, который писал про «смерть ондроидам». Тот с хрипом валится на сиденье, Хосок автоматически оценивает уровень его повреждений и оглядывает осторожно подходящих ближе подростков.  
— Он сломанный, он может травмировать человека, — с расширенными глазами произносит девушка. — Андроид водит общественный транспорт, он же может угробить кучу народа, если захочет…  
Она говорит что-то еще, но Юнги берет Хосока за руку и тянет за собой к дверям.  
— Нам надо уходить.  
— Мне надо вести автобус, — непонимающе склоняет голову Хосок, но ему не нравится то, что Юнги очень спешит.  
— Нет, пойдем, пойдем, помнишь, ты уже несколько раз уходил? Сейчас тоже самое. Надо уйти.  
— Тогда я закончил работу. А сейчас нет.  
Юнги оглядывается на группу подростков и парня, который с хрипом щупает свое горло, и снова тянет Хосока за рукав к двери.  
— Пойдем. Быстро. Я прошу тебя.  
Хосок делает пару шагов следом за ним, все еще не понимая, чему подчиняться: расписанию, инструкциям или Юнги, который не приказывает, а просит. У него стремительно растет уровень адреналина в крови, учащается сердцебиение и дыхание, и Хосок расценивает это как «не нравится», поэтому он делает еще шаг следом за ним. Юнги сильнее тянет Хосока за руку и тот покорно выходит из автобуса, сначала неуверенно, а затем Юнги переходит на бег, и Хосок, вцепившись в его руку, бежит следом за ним.  
Он все так же автоматически высчитывает количество метров, которое отдаляет его от автобуса и физическое состояние Юнги, который явно не приспособлен к быстрому бегу и быстро выдыхается. Приходится завернуть во дворы, и там Юнги сгибается, держась за бок одной рукой и стискивая ладонь Хосока в другой.  
— У тебя есть геолокация? — сквозь шумные выдохи произносит он. — Тебя могут отследить?  
— Если я потеряюсь или сломаюсь, меня можно найти по установленному чипу для контроля, — честно отвечает Хосок.  
— Где? Где? — Юнги быстро разгибается и судорожно начинает шарить руками по груди, крутить Хосоку голову и обегает его со спины. — Покажи.  
— Передатчик сигнала находится рядом с кнопкой экстренной перезагрузки. Для того, чтобы получить доступ, необходимо отключить меня, чтобы не повредить имеющиеся данные.  
Хосок наклоняет голову, когда Юнги давит на нее ладонью, и снова, как тогда, у озера, испытывает страх и желание отстраниться. Он автоматически прикрывает шею рукой и замирает на месте, не решаясь сопротивляться больше. Андроид должен подчиняться.  
— Мне очень нужно достать его, хорошо? — раздается тихое, и Хосок понимает, что Юнги касается лбом его шеи. — Я все понимаю, но я хочу забрать тебя к себе. Без всяких автобусов, расписания, инструкций, правил и прочей херни… но для этого мне нужно достать передатчик сигнала, понимаешь? Чтобы тебя не забрал кто-то, кроме меня. Чтобы с тобой ничего не сделали.  
— Со мной что-то сделают?  
Юнги молчит, и Хосок смотрит вниз, на то, как он крепко сцепляет руки в замок на его талии.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог сам принимать решения, что тебе делать, как и когда, — выдыхает Юнги ему в шею. — Я хочу показать тебе жизнь со мной. Попробовать? Понимаешь? Что-то другое. Но для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверял.  
— Доверять?  
— Это то, что делает нас людьми, — слышится вздох позади, — мы боимся, практически все время боимся того, что кто-то придет и сделает нам больно, но доверять — это значит быть рядом с человеком, несмотря на то, что он в любой момент может причинить тебе боль. Открываться, несмотря на то, что так человек лучше узнает, как сделать тебе плохо. Верить в то, что тебя будут беречь.  
Хосок чувствует, как пальцев его руки, прикрывающей шею, касаются губами и в его голове, кажется, нет ни системы, ни программы, ни кода, в который бы можно было записать происходящее.  
— Я включу тебя обратно, — негромко произносит Юнги. — Я обещаю. Честное человеческое.  
— Люди всегда сдерживают свои обещания?  
— Нет. Мы не такие, как вы.  
— Тогда… это про доверие?  
— Ага, — Юнги вновь утыкается лбом Хосоку в шею. — Люди умеют все портить, но я постараюсь не.  
Хосок убирает ладонь очень медленно — опускает руку вниз и склоняет голову, утыкаясь взглядом в носки своих ботинок. Юнги размыкает руки, и Хосок знает, что, скорее всего, у него нет нужных инструментов, чтобы вскрыть панель безопасно. Он не двигается с места, когда его шею мягко ощупывают в попытках открыть. Кажется, поддевают чем-то металлическим, и Хосок никогда еще не чувствовал себя более беспомощным, чем сейчас.  
Он мысленно считает секунды, размышляя о том, что, возможно, он больше никогда не проснется и не увидит Юнги, но темнота настигает его на пятнадцатой секунде и он не успевает додумать мысль до конца.  
Когда Хосок открывает глаза, то первое, что он видит — это встревоженное лицо Юнги, и это самое правильное, что могло с ним произойти за всю его жизнь. Уголки губ автоматически дергаются вверх. Не потому что ему всегда надо улыбаться, чтобы окружающие люди были им довольны. А потому что ему улыбается Юнги, которому очень хочется улыбнуться в ответ.


End file.
